Drawn To Each Other
by cheryblosom
Summary: Sakura is Princess, She gets kidnapped on her thought of running away. She meets Syaoran who is a worriortraveler and gives a fake name, then goes with him to Nayroon.Along the way they meet Tomoyo who leads them there. Some ET and all SS
1. Prolog: The Beginning and the Kidnapping

Lindsey Anderson

English VI practical

1st period

**Drawn To Each Other**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Prolog:  The Beginning and the Kidnapping

It all began on a planet named Garepole. It was always luscious green and had beautiful flowing rivers and lakes to help the scenery.  There were trees as tall as the mountains, though that may be over-exaderatoing, their roots dug deep into Garepole, helping them feed on the water that they need. Very few lands were barren and had no life to them, but that never stopped people from going into the dessert.  Lakes and beaches surrounded the lands of Garepole.  They were deep enough to hold a thousand foot monster and were shallow enough to let little children roam in the seas, oceans, beaches, and lakes.  The people there were kind as the ruler that ruled the land, but one could turn evil quickly and easily take away all the freedom and happiness of the folk of Garepole.  The people are very kind and would do anything for their people even if you were a stranger to them.  The most sweetest was Princess Sakura of the Kinomoto Kingdom and at the age of sixteen she still didn't have a husband to take over her land, and by her seventeenth birthday she was to marry weather it was for love or not.  Though she was straightforward, she would always do as her father and brother said, for they were all she had. Her mother died when she was little of a sickness to her heart. And Her older brother was more demanding in what he wanted.  He was the next to the thrown of the kingdom, but didn't know what he wanted.  He knew he wanted to protect his sister from anything and anyone he could.  Their father was kind, caring, and in no doubt a wonderful leader for his people.  It was festable time and she was out in her town telling stories to little kids.  She was surrounded by them and had to sit down before they clobbered her to the ground.  About this time people from around the world would come and tell stories and folk tales of all sorts, but by far her story was the most interesting to hear.  It would be her second time telling it but it was still interesting to hear, even the adults would come to hear her talk about her adventures.

"Kids! Do you want to hear a story?" asked middle-aged women.  She had long honey brown hair and her stature was perfect.  Curves in the right places and looked about in her early twenties.  She was wearing a long emerald dress that shimmered in the light. Her dress brought out her eyes; that showed her happiness and her anger and all the rest of her emotions.  Her personality was one that could bring even the evilest of men to their knees.  Even when she was fighting monsters, mages, and other humans she let her emotions guide her though.  She was not the type to get down in the dumps about something little, but if you look very closely you would see that she would get depressed but would only hide it quick.  Though she may have been strong in battle she couldn't do anything against little children.

"Yey! A story! What's it about?" yelled the little kids that surrounded her head to toe.  They all looked up to her 5'5" length in body.

"Yeah, what's it 'bout?" said a little girl in a cute voice, staring at her with her bubbly eyes.

Her eyes sparkled with mischief and as she looked up from what she was, distracted by a man that she hadn't seen for a long time. Her heart skipped a beat, as he looked her way.  Since she thought she was seeing things she went back to what she was doing and telling her story for the kids.

He thought he might have died when she looked at him with shock in her gorgeous emerald pools.  His eyes where a light brown almost gold, they came close to watering up, but he hid it.  He looked at her with sorrow and longing. Sorrow because he had to leave her, and longing because he had never wanted a person so bad before. She had always done that to him, though he never knew why, but he figured that is was because he loved her.  He jumped into a tree and she went back to what she was doing; telling the kids of their adventures on the way to Nayroon.  He never realized how beautiful she looked till just recently, and how her eyes looked suspicious about why she would suddenly see someone only to see them gone.  So he just put that behind him and leaned on the trunk of the tree, just listening to her story.

"Well, it's about a princess who was kidnapped from her castle and a knight who rescued her from all sorts of dangers.  One time, she actually saved him from being killed from a knife being thrown at his heart," she said with her voice in her story telling way.  

"Ooo, thath intherething.  Tell uths thome more, Mith Thakura!" yelled a sweet girl around the age of two, with blonde pigtails.

"Yeah, tell us more," chorused the children.  All of them looking up at her as she sat.

"Oh, ok. It all begins here in this Kingdom of Kinomoto and goes to the Kingdom of Leayred, city of Nayroon. It will be a long story for you may want to find a comfortable seat to sit in.  Almost the entire city knows of my tale but some others lived it.  All of my sad times, most exciting, and even smoochy scenes…" she began to tell.

"Ew!" yelled the kids that surrounded her.

Sakura laughed. She thought her group this year was so cute, and thought that she should spend time with them instead of telling the story to them. But decided against it, for she love to tell it.  It reminded her of her love so long ago.  He had been reported missing two years ago and she had not any idea where he was, and knew for sure that he was alive.  She couldn't bring herself to say that he was dead, surely her Syaoran wouldn't do that to her.  He was free to live away from her but to die…

No she couldn't, no wouldn't think of a thing. It wasn't possible.  He was so strong she didn't think he would die so easily. A tear came to her eyes of the thought, but was brought out of her reverie by an adults voice worried about her.

"Hun. Are you okay?" asked an elderly woman. "You stopped talking, sweetie.  You look worried about someone."

She didn't realize that she had stopped talking.  "Oh no, I'm ok. Don't worry about me." She had felt some fear in her heart, but she knew she didn't have fear in her heart at that moment.  "Well, it begins with a princess that didn't like home at all.  She was going to be forced to get married by her father and her evil brother accepted it.  She didn't like the thought at all but thought it was necessary to get on the throne to her kingdom," she started again.  "But one day, she came across the idea to runaway, the day before a ball for her seventeenth birthday, witch was coming up.  Her father called her down in the middle of her thought…"

* * *

"Miss?" asked the maid. She was dressed in a black outfit with a white apron to match. "Miss are you there?"

The girl sighed, "Yes, Anna I am here."

"Your father wants to talk to you, Miss."

"I'll be right down," answered the girl.  When she heard the door close she stood from her seat and asked herself, "Why must father call me down everyday and ask me when I will find a suitor?  I wish I wasn't here then he wouldn't have to find, a hopeless girl like me, someone to marry," she stated sadly.

"Well for one thing I am glad that you are here. Cause, then if you weren't, then I would go crazy just being me.  I find I hard to believe someone as pretty as you could think that way, Sakura," an anonymous voice said at her door.

She twirled around quickly, and only to come face to face with her brother.  She did not mean to say that out loud.  The surprised look told her brother that she didn't know that she had said that out loud. "Well, I mean it Touya.  I hate this. It isn't fair.  He just goes around pronouncing that my hand is free and is willing to take anyone in!" she proclaimed instantly.  She sat down on her bed defeated, "I just isn't fair…" she cried.

"Oh, it's okay Sakura.  I promise. The guy has to go though me first and without my approval they cant have your hand in marriage at all," he said, trying to comfort her.  "C-mon. Let's go see what he called you on for this time.  You never know it might be something different."

But she knew better than that.  She knew that he was going to talk about it till she is married then say, _'See. It isn't all that bad'. _ Oh yes! He wouldn't let her live it down even for a second.  He would always get into her face about it.  He may have been very caring about everything, but even he had to get upset about something.  And that something was her not marring to someone.  Never did it happen with her brother, just with her.  If her mother were here everything would be okay, wouldn't it?  He would always bring her mother, Nedeshiko, up on the subject, and how she was forced to get married to him.

They began on their journey to the throne room.  Her head was held high for she did not want her father worried about her.  As they walked you could see tapestries and paintings of their long extended family.  All of the colors brightened the halls, that were and ugly grey and black.  She looked up to her brother noticing that he stood over her protectively and knew no harm would come to her along the way.  A voice knocked her out of her reverie.

"Daughter!" announced the King of Kinomoto.  "How is my favorite Cherry Blossom?  Has she given me an answer yet?"

Sakura felt disgusted.  All of a sudden she didn't feel to good and looked to her brother for help, but he just looked at her and shrugged shaking his head.  "No, father.  I have not given you an answer and I don't intent to ether. I am not friendly on the subject right now," she announced with anger in her voice. And with that she turned to leave.  "Is that all you have to talk about with me?" she asked sadly.  "If it is I shall go," she said with her back to her father. And started to walk back to her room.

Fujitaka looked at his son with sad eyes.  "Sakura, do you understand that you have to marry?  For your kingdom?" he near yelled.  He saw her halt by how loud his voice got.  He winced mentally, and said, "I'm sorry Sakura.  But you need to understand that if I die I need someone to take over-"

"Then have Touya do it!  He should be more than capable!" Sakura shrieked.  "Why do I have to find a husband to take over OUR land?  Touya should do that, it is his responsibility!" she concluded.

"Sakura…  Please don't make me yell. Just do as I ask.  And all I ask is for you to find a husband."

"I'm through.  I will have dinner up in my room tonight Touya."

And with that she stormed away to her room.  She started thinking about why he would force her to get married.  As she was thinking about it, she kicked a rock ahead of her, tripping on her herd of dress in the process.  Her flowing pink dresses surrounded her like a pool of water, and as she got up she said a mouthful of colorful languages.  "Ow! That hurt.  Remind me to not kick a rock again, cause I'll fall," she whispered to herself.  She got up and walked down the hall and turned the corner to her room that was down the hall.  Her head hang in a sad expression, and tears came to her eyes as she started thinking about her mother that she never knew.  She heard her father and brother talking about her so she knew she was pretty and was kind, but the mothers love was missing and didn't know how to act around other women cause she had lived with two men for her sixteen years that she was alive.  All of she knew she learned from other girls that came to visit her brother.

As she rounded the corner to her room she saw movement in the corner of her eye.  "Hello?" she called into the room.  "Is anyone there?"  She squeaked as she felt a knife to the small of her back.  She went to turn around, but felt the knife dig deeper into her back.  She shuddered when she saw someone's hand cover her mouth before she could scream.  They began to bind her hands to her torso, and then her feet came next.  Sakura was scared and didn't know what to do, so she tried to bite her attackers hand that covered her mouth, only to get gagged in the process. All that was heard outside her room was the sound of muffled sounds of kicking and screaming.

"It's okay, little girl.  We won't hurt you.  We were told to bring you to our master, so we are."  When he said that Sakura glared hard at him wishing that her brother were here to help her out.  He smiled down at her as he picked her up and jumped out the window.

* * *

"She didn't know where she was but knew better than to ask the thieves that carried her.  She was scared but that didn't stop her from thinking about all of the ways to get them back," her crowd was quiet waiting for her to continue, and pleased with her response she ended, "Well I'll continue for tomorrow, for I have a lot of action left to describe, and tomorrow our heroine comes across her hero.  You will have to find someone else to tell you my tale if you want to know what happens to our heroine."  

"No!" groaned the kids.  "Keep going.  Or we won't sleep tonight," they moaned. 

Sakura giggled. She had never heard her crowed so excited to hear her story.  She looked at the adults around her and sighed.  It was getting late and she had been up since dawn and now it was past dusk.  She had stayed up most of the night thinking about how she would tell her story without thinking about _him_.  But it was never going to be because she knew it would always happen till he came back to her for good.  She wasn't content unless he was there with her.  She looked at her fans and said, "I'm sorry I have to go. I am very tired."  She smiled at her crowd and turned to go.  She was still laughing even though she was tired, and began to walk back to her home on top of the hill.

Syaoran looked at her with interesting eyes and began to follow her up to the castle.  He had always wondered how her adventure with him began, but didn't think that it was that violent.  He didn't actually think that they had actually pulled a knife on her, but then again she had said something about it to him along the way but didn't believer her.  Now that he had heard her beginning of her story he thought about scaring her just like in her story.  He silently laughed to himself.  He would scare her then beg and plead for her forgiveness, then kiss her mindlessly.  He jumped from the tree and walked behind her, grabbing his dagger from his brown boots, and started to talk in a low voice to scare her, while putting the dagger to the small of her back.

"May I have a word with you, Mi' Lady? I won't take no for an answer."

She went to turn but found the dagger digging deeper into her skin; she stopped when she felt electricity flow through her.  She hadn't felt it since he had left her, and now she was feeling it again.  This night has been weird from the start, first she felt fear and knew it wasn't from her, and now she feels electricity through her.  __

_'What is going on?'_ she asked herself mentally.

"Well, if I can't say 'no' then I will have to go with you, huh.  Now won't I?" she asked.  Sakura was a bit scared, but if it was who she thought it was then she shouldn't be scared at all, now should she.

"Well then. Right this way," he said leading her off the road and in to the bushes to their right.  "I have to talk to you about a boy named Syaoran Li." At the name she turn around and came face to face with the name mentioned.  She gasped in shock, and had to step back to take a good look at him.

"I didn't want to believe them when they said that you were dead, but was coming to believe it seeing as you never came to see me.  You were gone for a year! Where did you go?" she shrieked with shock. "How long did you intend to stay away from me?  How long did you intend on haunting my dreams?" she yelled, well aware that guards were coming searching her.  When they found her they backed away from what was going on, just listening to their situation.

"Sakura, I was at home in my kingdom and was told not to tell you by my mother and your father, for they wanted to give you a surprise. And I did not intend on being away from you at all but was basically tied down to my bed so I wouldn't go see you," he laughed at what was going to come next.  "And I certainly didn't mean to haunt your dreams."

Sakura was in tears at how well he explained the situation.  She was certainly surprised.  There he was, standing there staring at her, no harm or gashes were in his skin that she could see.  He was perfectly fine.  Sakura moved to hug him and quietly cried on his tunic, then in a flash she was pounding on his chest, angry at him for being away for a year, and angry at herself for beginning to believe that he was gone.  He looked down at her and snickered, hugging her tighter so she could stop pounding on him.  He looked at her with sad eyes and then looked up to see that guards' were around listening to them. Syaoran thought it would be safe that they start heading on their way to the castle.

He bent down and picked her up, and hearing protesting words from her, he said, "You don't want me to carry you?" he asked in a startled voice.  "That's fine I'll let you down," he made a move to let her down but she wrapped her hands around his neck.  "Oh, so now you don't want to get down?"  She shook her head.  "Wow! Change of moods…"

"Well I can't help it that a ghost comes back to life and carries me.  It's not everyday that that happens.  I'm kind of in shock, Syaoran."

"Lets get you home," was all he said and began to walk to back to the road to the castle.

* * *

To be continued… 


	2. The Handsome Li and The Journey

Drawn To Each Other 

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Chapter 2:  The Handsome Li and The Journey

"Now, Syaoran Li came from a wealthy family.  Having growing up with four sisters, and a mother, he was quite happy about going to get away from his squealing sisters.  They had always nagged him about when he was going to get married.  Well, seeing that he was the only boy he understood where they came from.  They needed a person to take over the family business, and he was the only man in the house since his father had died. So, he decided he was going to a tournament in the City Of Nayroon. He may have been born a noble, but his dream was to become a knight and fight beside a princess; well he got his dream.  He fulfilled it when he protected the princess by hurting all of the thieves that had kidnapped her…"

He was walking along the way just minding his own business, when he stumbled upon a scene that caught his eye.  There tied at the bottom of a trunk of a tree, was a girl, a good-looking girl at that.  She had honey brown hair and bright green eyes that were searching for a way out of her mess.  Syaoran counted how many there was, _'Good only about ten, but why would there be ten for one girl,'_ he thought mindlessly.  She certainly looked harmless, and that meant that she couldn't harm a fly, so why were there ten thieves?  Well, for whatever reason, he walked carefully to the clearing making sure that they couldn't hear him.  First he went to the trunk and untied the girl.

"Don't move at all," he whispered from behind the tree.  "They still have a chance of catching you and me."

All she did was nod her head faintly, just looking ahead of her as to not to move.  She was now untied and was thankful to the stranger that had saved her.  She saw some movement in the corner of her eye and turned her head to see a male about 6'0" even.  Sakura saw his unruly hair. The figure was wearing a green tunic, with long brown pants and pirate boots to finish the touch.  His pockets bulged out with money that hung out.  He looked liked a traveler going a long ways, but stopped to find out what was happening.  She felt like she owed him now.  She was about to say 'thank you' but all of the guys that had left had came back.  They were all talking about, not caring at all when they spotted the stranger.  They just stared at him for a while surprised when the Princess stood.  Syaoran turned to see her stand.

He gave a look of exasperation, _'Didn't I tell her to stay put?'_ he asked of himself.

"What are you doing here?" asked one of the thieves in the clearing.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. What are you doing here?" asked another, but this one looked like he had ruling in the matter. He was big, about 6'8" and well built.  He wore loose clothing to hide most of it but showed his arms to let people know who was boss.  "My name is Axe.  What is yours?" he asked in his deep voice.

The stranger stuttered, not knowing what to say to a big guy like him,  "Umm… Ah… That is… Umm…" He said out loud.

"What are you doing?" asked a sweet voice from behind him.  "Answer the man…"

He turned to see the girl he untied before he had stepped out.  She looked even more beautiful up close like this.  Her eyes looked like they could haunt his dreams, and her hair hung around her face perfectly.  Her skin looked so smooth, if only he wished he could touch it. Then he looked up at her questioning eyes, and was brought back to real life.

"What? Oh right… um. My name is Syaoran Li, a noble in this area.  I just so happened to be walking by, when I saw a little girl tied up to a tree, and thought, '_I had better save her or I'll never feel okay again,'_ that is exactly what I thought," he announced proudly.  They were not aware that he was a great swordsman and could beat the living daylights out of them.  They didn't know what they are up against.  Why else had he come out of the forest?

"Well, boyo!  You decided to come and check out what was going on and now you can go, and tie her to that tree again while you're at it," ordered the boss.

"Umm… I was going to take her and leave if that is all right with you.  I don't know why you want her, but she looks harmless to me and couldn't hurt a fly.  Why do you have her tied up, again?" the stranger, known as Syaoran, asked in a giddy voice.

It looked like the boss was at his limits, and wasn't going to take no for an answer.  He waved his hand above his head, and his soldiers began to surround them, like catching his prey in a den full of a lions.  They had their swords out and ready for the order to attack.  Their birds wouldn't escape with twenty-five lions surrounding them.  Some of them had axes and others long swords, short swords, numb chucks, boomerangs, and bow and arrows aimed at them.

"Oh boy!" Syaoran whispered to Sakura, and at that they were ordered to fire at them.  Sakura screamed as she ducked out of the way, screamed more when someone picked her up then set her down in the brush. She started kicking and screaming, but someone immediately covered her mouth and landed on her to keep her from moving and giving their hiding spot away.  Sakura hushed and stopped moving knowing that the stranger was saving her from the bandits.  She opened her eyes, and saw her savoir looking about on aware.  He got off of her seeing that she wouldn't try to run, and set his mind on finding the boss of the group, his golden yellow eyes searching over the brush and the clearing.

"So you think they are gone, boy?"

"Boy? No I don't think so, my name is Li, for your information.  And I just saved your butt, the least you could do is thank me," he began to argue in a rude voice.

Sakura looked above Li's head to see an axe.  She screamed loud, knowing her words were stuck in her throat.  Syaoran turned to see Axe and jumped out of the way with Sakura in his arms. She was folded against his chest protectively while he jumped from branch to branch.  Sakura started to think about how well his body was built and how soft his skin would be if she could just touch it.  She began to think unbelievable things and started to blush a dark red.  She had to clear her mind of such foolishness.  How could she have thought of such a thing and with a rude and arrogant and loveable… There she did it again.  What made her think this way?  Or was it him?  Or…

She was brought out of her reverie when they started to plummet to the ground, blood oozing onto her from his arm.  She looked at his face full of pain, then at his arm.  There was a big piece taken out of it.  _'What is going on?'_ she thought quickly.  She then thought of saving him from getting hurt and called upon 'wind' to save them.  Though, she had only practiced, it had worked when needed.  Her power let her summon upon Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind.  She just had to think about it long and hard.  Then it happened.  They were off of the ground and floating up and up.  Sakura decided to bring them away from the forest and closer to Nayroon witch was in the west of the forest.  Sakura started to fall, and began to panic, and panic brought her powers down even more.  Down with a "Thunk" they went, both in a tree.

* * * 

The next morning, there was no sign of Axe and his men.  They were alone and walking, well, Syaoran was walking and Sakura was riding.  She was still out and would probably stay out for a long time.  They didn't see the danger of walking by themselves, they just wouldn't let anyone come with them to Nayroon.  _'Wait, did I just think that? Both of us are going to Nayroon?'_ he looked down in the sleeping figure in his arms and looked at her confused.  Why would he think that?  After all, he didn't know the girl, not even a name, or where she came from.  How long would he have to bring her, and put up with her?  All girls ever talked about was girl stuff anyway, so why…

The girl in his arms stirred but didn't wake.  He looked down at her to see a smile upon her face as she lied in his arms comfortably.  He smiled down at her to say to himself, _'I will protect her no matter what.  I vow to protect her,'_ he said in his head.  He didn't even think twice about it.  He knew she was something special to get him, the one in the family who never smiles, smile.  His heart told him to get to know her and protect her, so when she woke up he would ask her questions of where she came from and why they had her tied up.

He didn't know how they had gotten out of the forest, but it helped him all the same.  He was wounded, and could hardly lift her, but he wouldn't drop an angel such as her.  He never put himself on the line for one girl, but this one girl made him feel special.  What would his mother and sisters say about this?  How would they react? Would he be forced to marry with the girl in his arms?  What would people think, when they saw the emotionless soldier have emotions toward one person?  These were the things that came to Syaoran Li's mind as he was walking with her.  Why did he have feelings for her? Was an other question of his.  Yet another forbidden smile came to his lips, when he heard her laugh gently in her sleep.  He was caught in her beauty, and her green eyes made it hard for even him to resist, after all, green was his favorite color.

* * *

"Wow! Mith Thakura! Pretty!" said the little girl with blonde pigtails.

Sakura sighed gently, "Yeah, that was how we met. Interesting isn't it?" she asked of her crowd.

A guard came a round the corner of the town houses, and walked to her, "Miss his Majesty would like a word with you."

"Tell him I am busy."

"I believe it is not the Majesty you are thinking of, Miss."

Sakura blushed. _'Of course,'_ she sighed.  "Then tell him I'll be right there. I am finishing up."

"Yes, Ma'am," he said before walking off to find Syaoran.

"Ooo, Miss Sakura, is blushing," giggled one of the teenaged girls.

"I am not." And stalked off to find her knight and love in shining armor.

* * *

Authers note:  That is all for today folks. I hope you liked it and I hope you review!  I love all who review!  More soon to come! Bye, thanx.

cheryblosom


	3. The Village Of Lareef

Wow! Yet another chapter for you guys and gals that are reading it.  And thank you to you who reviewed me!  Thank you!  Thank you! Thank you! Love ya all!

Well I don't wanna talk to much cause its late and I have school tomorrow. 

So on with the chappie…

Drawn To Each Other

Disclaimers: I do not own CCS, clamp does.

Chapter 3:  Village Of Lareef

She did not know where she was, other than that she was in a bed, but where?  When she wok up she saw a plain white ceiling, with chipped paint.  So she knew she wasn't at home in her pink bedroom.  As she went to sit up, someone walked into the room and to the table in the center of the room.  Sakura was on the floor bed that had a blanket and a pillow.  She went to talk to whoever was in the room, but as she turned, she was the person who saved her from the following night.  Sakura blushed, and started thinking things inappropriate for a princess to be thinking of.  Sakura looked around the room they were in and saw cracks and water soaked into the walls from rain, she saw paint half on and half off.  It disturbed Sakura that people where actually living their lives like this.  She would surly tell her fath…

No. She couldn't, if she would see him right now he would bring up marriage again.  She didn't want that to happen anymore that it had.  The last image she saw of her brother and father were when she was fighting with her father and Touya just standing there like a grandpa, not knowing what to do.  OH! She couldn't take anymore!  Why didn't she run away sooner?  _'Because then you wouldn't have meet the boy looking after you right now, and you know you would've been brought back immediately…'_ screamed her head.  Yes that is why she had waited.  So she could keep an eye out for time she could escape that horrid place.  Sakura started to cry, first silently; then it got harder to breathe and came in large sobs. 

Syaoran heard some movement from behind him bout thought that she was only turning around in her sleep.  But just as fast as she turned he heard her give a choke on a sob.  Her whispers came first then started to cry harder.  For some reason he was worried, worried about her.  He just finished setting the table and turned around to see her rocking back and forth.  He was scared for her, though he didn't know why.  His eyes, his hard golden eyes, had worry and despair in them, and only she could make him go soft.  Syaoran made a move to go closer to her, but she moved back into the wall.  Syaoran gave a sad expression, and sat next to her.  She was startled at first, and relaxed seeing as he wouldn't do anything to her.  He moved his arm above her head and rested his hand in the center of her back, doing circles soothingly.  Sakura had let gravity take over and fell into his lap.  Hearing calm words in her ear, her crying calming from their peak, and slowed to hiccups and sniffles.

"Thank you," she whispered after a sniffle.  She felt like she had known him forever, but knew she hadn't knew him that long.

Syaoran sighed, still doing circles on her back to keep her calm, and said gently, "Your welcome.  What is your name?" he wondered out loud.

"Sakura."

"That is a pretty name.  Where are you from?"

Sakura wondered if she should tell him.  Wondered if he would take her back to the castle.  For all she knew he would.  He would probably get an award for bringing back the _"Princess Of Kinomoto"_.  What should she say to him?  He had been so nice, after saving her, and taking good care of her.  Sakura sighed turning from her side to her back, and decided to say, "I'm from the far north, and decided to travel without anyone with me because they didn't want to come. I'm an orphan from Nephi," she quickly lied.  She had never lied to anyone before and thought he didn't believe it but he commented about it.

"Oh," was what he said.  _'She looks a lot like the princess. Well, must be my imagination.'_

She looked into his eyes and saw some sadness in them.  He had on a dull expression that she couldn't read.  Was he always like this?  She wasn't going to make friends too quick with this one, she knew.  He was so handsome, and his eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen, other than her own.

"You're staring."

She snapped out of her reverie when he said that.  What had he said?  She didn't know, "What?" she asked.

He looked into her emerald pools, noticing that she was now paying attention.  Syaoran smiled softly at her, "You're staring."

Sakura blushed and looked away, quickly getting the hair that had fallen into her face, out of her way.  She got up from where she was and started towards the door that lead out.  He noticed she was going to leave and moved to stop her.

"I brought breakfast for you."

Sakura turned and saw that the table was indeed set. She blushed again, and gave a shaky giggle.  Then went to sit at the table, at one of the ends.  The table was set for two.  So that was what he was doing before she started crying.  His back was turned to her when she looked at him.  Thank god, he didn't see her blush yet again.  What was happening to her?  Why was she so comfortable around him?  Why does he make me blush?  She asked herself all of these questions, yet never found the answer for one of them.  Why was that?  How many questions did she have?  She didn't know, and why was it she had so many questions?  Sakura quickly turned her head to the chair in front of her; she pulled it aside so she could sit.  In front of her were toast, juice, eggs, plain bread, and a set of flowers, _Cherry Blossoms_, in the center of the table.  She was awed, surprised, anything you want to say, at how romantic he could make things.  She flashed a smile as he sat, in the head chair at her side.

"Do you like the way things are laid out?" he asked softly.

Sakura nodded.  She couldn't say anything to him without blushing.  He was kind of surprised at her reaction to what he asked.  He stared at her, and the way her hair just laid around her face, and her eyes down concentrating on eating.  If she looked at him he would gladly give her the world.  Oh what would his mother think of him now?  Why was he so drawn to her?  Why did he feel he had to please her?  There was something about her, that's it there was something about her.  That's when he sensed it.  She had little magic, or so he thought, cause it faded away quickly without a trace.  He noticed that she had looked up and saw he staring at her, which was probably when she sensed him searching for her magic. And he knew no commoner had magic.

Syaoran was confused.  Why was it she had magic?  And how could she hide it so easily?  Who was she?  He knew she had lied about where she came from, but he went with it.  He didn't want to push her into something she obviously didn't want to mention, or do.  Well sooner or later he would get it out of her whether she liked it or not.  Well this was a good a time as any…

"What is your real name and where do you come from," Syaoran asked obviously confused.

She stopped eating to replay the questions in her head.  She didn't respond and went back to what she was doing almost done with her meal.

"Here is another question you _might_ be able to answer.  Why do you have magic?" he asked quickly but softly.

She stopped again and got up from the table to bring the dishes to the little sink behind her.  Again she didn't answer him.  She looked at him in the eyes.  She to looked confused, bewildered, lost, in control, scared, and most of all she wanted to know where she was.

"Where are we?"

Syaoran sighed. He wouldn't get anything out of her right now.  He'd have to wait till she warmed up to him, then he would ask all sorts of questions of her.  "We are in the Village of Lareef." 

"And, where are we going?"

"We?" she nodded.  "I am going to the City of Nayroon to fight in a tournament that is being held there.  You can follow me if you want.  If you don't then I prefer that you buy some weapons and some food to help you on your journey," he ended wistfully.

"Thank you," she whispered.  "Am I able to follow you with your permission?" he nodded slowly.  "Ok, I will be out for a while and won't be back for dinner.  I want to see the village we are in.  So I'll be back before nightfall."

Syaoran watched her float out the door like a goddess.  He had never fallen for a girl before, that is _if _he had fallen for her.

"God, what has gotten…" he started to say when she walked in like she forgot something.  "Yes?" he asked in a laughing manner. "Thought you said you weren't going to be back till nightfall.  And here you are.  Do you want something?" he said before she could speak.

Sakura looked ashamed, and looked down to avoid his wandering eyes on her.  "Ummm… do we have a map, or anything like that?" she asked shyly.

Sakura looked up with anger when he laughed out loud at her.  You could see she was angry because her face was bright red with an angry looked straight for him.

"Do you have anything to say _beside_ laughing at me?" she growled at him.

"Nope!" he laughed again.

"I need your help Li! Please take me around the village," Sakura demanded.

"No you don't.  It is very small.  You can't get lost, dearie. Now go and have fun."

"Come on Li! Please."

"No! You can do it by yourself."

"Ugh! Fine! Have it your way.  You're very stubborn. Did you know that?"

"Yes. I did know that.  Did you know you are too?"

At that Sakura stomped out of the room, raged with anger. Never had been so angry with a person before in her entire lifetime!  He could be so civil and so arrogant sometimes.  Oh the nerve of that man!  She didn't understand why she liked him in the first place. _'Ugh!'_ screamed her mind.  He was mind-boggling to her.  Why do men do that?  

"Are you missing someone?" asked a low voice at her side.  "Do you need me to show you around?  Or are you going on your own?" the voice said, he obviously had a smirk on his face.

Sakura turned and came face to face to Syaoran, and whacked his shoulder, then stalked off showing no fear.  Sakura was silently grinning to herself on how she knew she had interrupted his thoughts and made him smile at her, and succeeded in continuing to make him smile.  How long has it been since she had last laughed/argued like that?  She didn't know, but it was a long time.  She chuckled to herself and walked out the front doors.  She first went to the crafts store in town, and found tons of teddy bears and necklaces to match most of her dresses back home.  Crafts' was her favorite thing to do at home when she was bored to tears.  She would most of the time find something to do around the castle before she started one of her hobbies; making teddy bears, jewelry, and sewing tapestries and pictures, and hanging them on the walls in her pink room to give it color.  It sure was something for all of her work to pay off cause now she would have to make herself some clothing to wear.  The gown she was wearing was beginning to wear thin and she knew it wouldn't last with all of the hiking they would be doing.  How was she going to sew and walk at the same time?  She had to get clothes.  Sakura then checked if she had any money on her…

Nope…  No money.  Well, she would have to scavenge around and find something before her pink gown ripped in half.  She didn't even want to think about that and where it would lead.

_'Hmm… I need to ask Li if he has any money so I can but some material,'_ she thought to herself.

* * * 

Syaoran was having a difficult staying himself around her.  He would think about her and then she would burst in and interrupt his thinking.  He stayed quiet for a while when he heard her leave the front door, he checked to make sure she had actually left then started thinking again.  Controlling his feelings around her was hard, yes, but he didn't know why.  He thought back to when they had argued about him taking her around the village.  He chuckled to himself; he was actually playing with her.  It was so much fun when he did that.  He had made her angry with him, but he didn't know why, or what he did. All he said was _no_.

"How long do I have to be with her?" he asked of himself.

"_Till Nayroon, you remember?_" he answered himself.  Wow! He was going insane!  He had never done that before.  He smirked in the fading light, you could barely see it but it was there.

He looked out the window seeing her coming back before nightfall.  It was then he noticed the sunset in the background.  It was beautiful; the sky was painted with purples, blues, yellow, orange, green, pink, and even a blood red as the setting sun.  It looked so good someone might've painted it to perfection.  It was then Sakura walked in.  She silently walked to where Syaoran was sitting.  She looked at what he was looking at, and gasped.

"It's Beautiful!" she said so quietly you could hardly hear her.  She didn't want to destroy the moment that was happening.  They were both stuck in the setting sun.  They both forgot the time and just watched the sun set, till there was nothing but blue and black with the gorgeous moon and its stars.

"Do you want the bed?" she asked whispering, her eyes not yet off the sky that had caught her.

"I don't care. You can have it. I'll sleep on the floor. Get a good nights sleep, cause we leave tomorrow morning," Syaoran said standing up, "early," he ended.

Sakura groaned, "I hate getting up early!"

"Too bad."

"Well, now that we have that settled, I'll sleep on the floor and you can have the bed…"

"Umm… No you can have the bed and I'll get the floor."

"No-" she was cut off when he picked her up and set her on the bed.

"For some odd reason, I get the feeling you have never slept on the floor before. Am I right?"

Sakura gave a nervous giggle and looked at him with big eyes.  "I find it not fair that you get the floor and I the bed.  How does that work?"

"I am a gentleman and the ladies always gets the bed," he said hoarsely, as he looked into her big emerald eyes.  This time she had caught him staring at her.

"Tee He!  You're staring at me," Sakura smiled, and moved out of his arms to lie down on the bed understanding his explanation.

When she had turned she could've sworn she heard him say, "You confuse me, Sakura."  She liked the way her name sounded from his lips.  It made her feel like an angel from heaven, looking down upon a small boy.  Sakura giggled before she fell asleep on her side away from him.

In her sleep she whispered unconsiously, "Good night, Syaoran…"

He immediately sat up and looked at her in shock. First _boy_ then _Li_, and now his real name, he wondered what she was dreaming about.

'Okay, that was weird…' 

* * * 

Authors Note:  I hope this pleases you guys and gals!  This is a late one cause I had reagionals of gymnastics and well. This is for all who reviewed me and well… who didn't.  I hope you all read and review me ASAP!

I love reviews and Thank yous will come in later chappies.

It is now just after midnight, and I'm done with this chapter.  Goodnight everybody!

Night all,

Cheryblosom!


End file.
